It's All In The Smile
by Callieach
Summary: Oneshot, postThin Ice fic. Lu tells Woody he has to choose. WoodyJordan. Read, enjoy, review.


A/N: Okay, so I'm so upset over the whole Woody/Lu thing that I had to write something. If it's crap, blame it on the fact that I wrote it immediately following 'Thin Ice', which was from 11 till 12, so it was pretty late. And to everyone who reads my other stuff, I'm really sorry, but I've been busy, and I'm trying really, really, really, really, really hard to come up with stuff for you. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"Hey, Lu!" Woody said enthusiastically as he walked into the break room to find her there.

She nodded. "Woody."

"What's up?" Woody asked, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Not much, I'm just kind of stressed out."

"Oh, really about what? Is there anything I can do to help?" Woody offered with his usual caring and concern.

Lu sighed. "Woody, you need to make up your mind. Me or Jordan. You can't be with us both."

"Jordan can still be my friend, can't she?" He asked defensively.

"I don't think it's safe to even be her friend."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still in love with her!" Lu practically shouted.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious! Every time she walks into a room, you're eyes light up like a little boy's. When she smiles at you, you don't have to fake a smile like you do with me."

"I do not have to fake a smile towards you and not Jordan!" Woody interrupted.

"Okay, so sometimes you _do _genuinely smile at me, but not very often. Woody, why are you feigning that you don't like her, when you know you do?"

Woody's eyes fell to the floor. "I didn't want to be in her twisted dance anymore, so I just figured that if I made myself fall in love with someone else, I could forget how I felt about her."

"Well that your problem right there. You can't make yourself fall in, or out, love with someone. And I can't be with someone who loves someone else." Lu said, storming out of the break room, nearly crashing into Matt Seely on her way out. Woody sat down and put his head in his hands as Matt poured himself coffee.

"What did ya do this time, Hoyt?" He asked.

"I screwed everything up."

"I'm listening." Matt said, pulling out the chair next to Woody's and sitting in it.

"If there was a girl that led you on for years, reacted really, uhh, weirdly to some events, then went out, got her self a boyfriend, but slept with you _while_ she was dating this guy, and then pushed you away, but then you realize that you love her, what would you do?" Woody asked.

"You slept with Jordan while she was dating that reporter-dude?" Matt asked in shock.

"Who said anything about Jordan?" Woody asked.

"I'm not all good looks, I _do _have a brain. _Let me think_, a girl you love that led you on for years. That would be Jordan." Matt replied sarcastically.

"Fine, it's Jordan," Woody said grudgingly, "But I still don't know what I should do."

"You need to stop messing around with Tallulah – "

"I'm not messing around with Lu!" Woody interjected.

"Yes you are. As I was saying, you have to stop messing around with Lu and tell Jordan that you love her."

Woody rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say."

"That's why I'm going to tell you exactly what to do." Woody gave Matt a weird look. "First of all, surprise her by doing something sweet, like buying her flowers, or cooking her dinner. Then you have to tell her that you and Lu are over, you'll have already broken it off with her, by the way. That news will make Jordan happy, so she won't freak out when you tell her how you feel."

"Matt, do me a favour." Matt nodded. "When they find my body, make sure they know it's suicide."

Matt snorted with laughter. "As long as we don't find Jordan standing over you with a bloody knife, or smoking gun."

"I think that if I got her mad enough, she could kill me with her bare hands."

* * *

Jordan was bent over a microscope when the lab door behind her opened. She ignored it.

"Hey Jordan, what are ya up to?"

She turned around. "Hey Woods. Uhh, not much, just some work."

"Need a hand?"

"No." Jordan answered way too quickly. "I mean, not really, I've got it covered."

"Oh." Woody hovered around Jordan as she worked. Finally, she looked at him again.

"Do you want something?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for supper tonight."

"Woody, that's not such a great idea, with Lu and all." Jordan pointed out slowly.

"We're over. She told me to make up my mind."

"I don't want to be your rebound girl." Jordan said harshly before leaving the lab. Woody followed her, stung by the harshness in her words and realizing how she must have felt when he said the same thing to her.

"How could you be my rebound girl if I was only with Lu to get over you?" He asked.

"Good question. How could yoube _my_ rebound guy after JD if I was only with him to mend the heart that _you_ broke?" Jordan shot back venomously, storming into her office. She was about to slam the door in his face when he walked inside.

"I get it Jordan, you break my heart, I break yours. It's a never ending cycle, but we always seem to be back at square one, so please don't make me beg for another chance."

Jordan closed the door. "Woody, I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"I'll never hurt you again, I swear."

"I'm more afraid of me hurting me." Jordan said, sounding more vulnerable to Woody than she had in a long time.

"I won't let that happen."

"Promise?" Jordan asked timidly.

"Promise." Woody confirmed. "Now, do you think you can meet me at my place tonight at six?"

"I think I might be able to work something out." She said with a mischievous smile, which made Woody smile. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how her smile made him feel before now, but it made him feel as if he couldn't do anything but smile back. How had Lu noticed it and not him?

"See ya then." Woody said, wrapping his arm around Jordan's waist and kissing her. When he let her go, he was surprised to find her blushing.

"Ya, see you at six."

Woody left the office, leaving Jordan leaning against her desk. She touched her fingers to her lips and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But how does it make _you_ feel? I love reviews!

-Mwah, Callieach


End file.
